General store
The general store is a type of shop placed in many locations in RuneScape. Unlike a specialty shop, it accepts all tradeable items. The general store is identified on the map by a pot icon. Staples Each general store carries a few commonly used, inexpensive items. It rarely runs out of these items for long, as they tend to restock quickly. The following is the most conventional inventory for a general store: *Pot *Jug *Empty jug pack *Shears *Bucket *Bowl *Cake tin *Tinderbox *Chisel *Hammer Most general stores available in the free-to-play map area also carry the following: *Newcomer map *Security book Other common items for the general store include: *Rope *Knife *Vial of water *Pestle and mortar *Candle *Unlit torch *Cooked meat *Bronze pickaxe *Bronze axe *Iron axe Anything goes In addition to regular stock, players may sell any tradeable item to a store, so the general store in each town will often have a stock of the local specialty, though any item can be sold to any location. A player can buy any item in the general store that he/she wants if they have enough money. Bargains may sometimes be found from players unaware of typically higher street prices, or in too much of a hurry to find a buyer. Sell prices When selling to a general store, the price when it has no stock of that item is the low alchemy value, i.e. 40% of the item's in-game "value" (the item's stock price in a specialty shop). This corresponds to two-thirds of the specialty shop price at normal stock. The minimum price the player receives for selling any item is 10% of the item's value, so 25% of the item's initial (low alchemy/general store) price. Every overstocked item causes the selling price to decrease by 7.5% of the initial price. This causes the minimum price to be reached after the store is overstocked with 10 of that item. For example, tiara has a Low Alch price of 40 GP so the first tiara is sold for that. The lowest price that tiaras go for is 25% of Low Alch price which is 10 GP. Each sold tiara decreases the price by (40-10)/10 coins = 3 coins. Note: The general stores in the Wilderness Bandit Camp (Bandit duty free general store) and in Rogues' Den (Martin Thwait's Lost and Found) will buy items at a high alchemy price, which is 60% of its value, or 150% of the price offered in normal general stores. This also means the minimum price is only reached after selling 17 items. General store locations *Al-Kharid **Ali Morisanne's Bazaar *Ape Atoll *Bedabin Camp *Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert) (only buys items sold in the store) *Bandit Camp (Wilderness) (Buy items at a high alchemy price as opposed to normal price) *Burthorpe (underground in Rogues' den. Buys at high alchemy price) *Canifis *Catherby *Dwarven Mine *East Ardougne *Falador *Great Kourend *Karamja (Musa Point) *Keldagrim *Lighthouse *Lletya - also spade, but no cake tin *Lumbridge *Miscellania *Mort'ton *Nardah *Pollnivneach *Port Khazard *Port Phasmatys *Rimmington *Shantay Pass - No buckets, bowls, or jugs in stock. *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai *Tree Gnome Village *Varrock *Void Knights' Outpost *West Ardougne *Zanaris Owners In the General store there are shop keepers and shop assistants. When you right click on one of them you can choose either talk to (for a longer way to get in), or trade (to go straight to the market). Category:Buildings